You're Beautiful
by Krystal Black
Summary: Remus's first encounter with Tonks. With Your Beautiful By james Blunt.


Ok I know Remus and Tonks are more or less ten years apart and would not be at hogwarts and the same time. You're Beautiful belongs the sweet James Blunt, and the marauders, Tonks belong to the Lady Rowling. Enjoy.

* * *

Remus bid his parents farewell as he passed through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. Once he had made the cross he gave a low sigh.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.

His last year at hogwarts, possibly his last chance to find someone for him, like James and Lily. But what was he thinking, who would love someone like him? Stumbling slightly he glanced to his side and stared right her. The first thing that caught his eye was her brilliant pink hair and heart shaped face.

Smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'cause I've got a plan.

She took notice of him smiled and waved. Remus noticed that she was holding hands with an older boy, Sirius his best friend. Couldn't he have at least waited until they got to the school before hitting on first years?  
Well no for him to worry, in a weeks time or so Sirius would let her free.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'cause I'll never be with you.

Remus lost sight of her in the crowed, even though she was gone her sweet face had left a deep impression on his retina.  
But again he knew he could never have someone normal for his own. If only there was something he could do.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

Remus put his last bag in the luggage compartment and made his way on the train. Looking for his friends he was in the last train car when he spotted her again. and without realizing it his expression turned very somber.  
He kept walking, no need to keep staring and making his heart ache more. That split moment in time seemed to slow down to a serene pace. He would never forget, and neither would she...

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'cause I'll never be with you.

Another face in the crowed he wouldn't see again he concluded so why linger? Love wasn't meant for his kind. and if it was, would he be able to handle it?  
"Hey Moony you blind? We're over here!" Remus turned to see James Potter poking his head out of the same compartment as the girl was in. He know there was no way around so he followed James in. Remus barely glance her way, fearing eye contact would make it worst.  
"Hey Moony I'd like you to meet my second cousin Nympadora." Announce Sirius's voice. Remus atomically turned his head towards her. Cousin? His heart skipped a beat. "Watcher Remus! And I prefer to be called by my surname, Tonks"  
"Nice to meet you. Uh I think your given name is quite nice"  
"Tonks go get us some caldron cakes would you?" Sirius handed her a bag of coins and she left to go find the trolley.  
"She likes you." Cooed Sirius.  
"What, how do you figure that?" Remus said taken aback.  
"Her hair, she can the color of her hair and it turned to shades brighter when you said how much you liked her name"  
"But that doesn't mean"  
"Hey I'm her cousin, I know when she's got a crush"  
James whistled and gave a howl. Sirius smiled deviously.  
"Stop it you two or I won't help you on your first prank of the school year"  
"You can't do that! It's a tradition besides we have the perfect starter!." James and Sirius started to go into the plans while Remus stared out the window.  
He like the idea of someone having a crush on him and he on her. But he knew it would never be. But one must always have an impossible dream to keep them going.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

* * *

---- ---- - - - - Well I hope you liked it. I love this song so much and every time I hear it I think of these two.  
please comment even if its to give me a 'woot'!


End file.
